


Justice's Angry Face

by Tyloric



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Humor, i apologize in advance for this, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anders begins a relationship with Merrill, Justice throws the spiritual equivalent of a tantrum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Justice's Angry Face

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dragonage_kink meme in response to [this post](http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/8469.html?thread=30721557#t30721557).
> 
> I did give it a once over, but I'm certain there are still mistakes. Sorry 'bout that.

" _This behavior is unacceptable_ ," Justice said one night, just as Anders had fallen asleep. The Fade was the only way they could communicate directly.

Anders blinked, uncomprehending the situation for a few moments. Justice took on Anders' appearance now, except it was the glowing-eyes-thanks-for-the-reminder-that-I'm-an-abomination appearance. It was always an odd feeling to see what he had become firsthand.

He glanced around. For some reason, the location of their conversation this time was a dream-replica of his clinic. Anders stifled the sudden ridiculous urge to giggle.

" _Anders!_ " Justice frustratedly shouted, unamused at not having Anders' complete and undivided attention.

"Yes, right, unacceptable. I totally agree... What are we talking about again?" Sarcasm was his natural defense mechanism, after all.

Justice's glowing eyes narrowed into slits. It was a terrifying look on him. " _You are attempting to court a **blood mage.**_ "

Anders titled his head to the side, feigning thought. “Blood mage... blood mage... I know so many of them. Refresh my memory; which one are we talking about?”

The spirit snarled. ” _The Dalish female!_ ”

The human tutted. “Come now, Justice. You could at least remember her name. _Merrill_. Say it with me now, _M-E-R-R-_ ”

Justice sent a light ball of power swishing by Anders' head, just short of finding its target. ” _This is insanity! The female is a blood mage! She must pay for her crimes_.”

Anders had known that this topic would come up eventually, but he stilled tensed up at the thought. “You will not harm her, Justice. She has already... paid.” He pushed some of his power to the surface, gathering it for easy access. Though he did not form the magic into an actual spell, he knew that Justice could sense it. Anders wanted to get one point clear: he would fight back if he needed to.

” _Has she corrupted you already? She is the reason that mages everywhere-_ ”

“Enough!” Anders let some of that power he had summoned burst out with his voice, giving the word some literal weight to it. When he calmed, he spoke in a tone just above a whisper, “Enough.”

Surprisingly, Justice fell silent. His face remained hard, his displeasure still easily readable. After a few moments, the spirit crossed his arms and leaned his body weight against one leg, averting his gaze ever-so-slightly.

Upon immediately recognizing the gesture, Anders' anger evaporated. His face scrunched up in deep thought, wondering how exactly it was so familiar. When the realization came to him, a startled laugh surged out of him before he could suppress it. Another one followed right after it, and then another, until he was laughing so hard he was hysterical, and he wasn't just laughing, but pointing as well.

Justice was both confused and offended by the display, and his expression was so out of place on an ancient spirit's face that Anders couldn't help but laugh ever harder.

“ _Have you taken leave of your senses?_ ” Justice questioned angrily.

Between gasps, Anders replied, “Y-... you're... jealous!”

“W-what?!” Justice stammered, outraged. Anders only laughed harder. “How dare you say such a thing?”

Anders hysteria eventually died down to a constant giggle. “ _Cease this foolishness!_ ” The spirit snapped.

His limbs exhausted from laughing, the human lay down on the ground and stared at the ceiling. He couldn't help but notice how utterly absurd this situation was.  If Anders had ever needed more proof that he had corrupted Justice when they had joined, well... “I'm sorry.” He said, suddenly sedate.

When Justice didn't reply, he continued. “She's lost everything... because she was foolish enough to use blood magic, foolish enough to ignore all the warnings, she has lost everything. Merrill's people have abandoned her, and the only person who still loved her died to save Merrill from herself. She had stopped _smiling_ , Justice. The-world-is-filled-with-sunshine-and-daisies Merill had stopped smiling. I had hated her at first, I'll admit. But... we all make mistakes. I just wanted her to _smile_ again, and in the process... I just... fell in love with her.

"She was a blood mage, and she did pay for her crimes... Neither of us can ask anymore of her.” Somewhere, in the back of his mind, the normal Anders, the one who hates speeches, was hoping that this replica of his floor wasn't as filthy as his actual floor.

Justice just stood there for a few long moments, looking indignant.  “ _...I do not get jealous,_ ” he said eventually said. Pettiness does not suit a child of the Maker.

Anders snorted. “But you _are_.”

Another minute of silence passed slowly by, Justice lost deep in thought. He broke the silence by saying, “ _I suppose... I could try... to... **tolerate** her..._ ”

Anders figured that was about as close to an apology as he was ever going to get. “I would appreciate that,” he replied, his voice laced with humor. Justice only responded with a grunt.

“Now, may I please sleep? Preferably without dreams?”

As Justice fulfilled his request, the world dissolved around him into a comforting darkness. __

 _Fin._


End file.
